User talk:Countpr
No writing on my page Jack, you cant write on my page without my permission. This is your only warning. If you do it again, I will have to block you. Warhawk1 21:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that - Swordmenace Dont Be Rude On Talk Pages If You Do Again You May be Blocked ------------------------------------- Omg James stop being so pushy. Stop threatening me. And you were being very very very rude to me in the game, and that is the truth. So don't threaten me here, after being rude to me. If anything, you should apologize for being a jerk. - Swordmenace Welcome. It doesnt look like you were welcomed to the Wiki, so... Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for all you edits and pages youv'e created! Talk to an admin for more advice on the Wiki! If you need help, contact an Admin, or me! Captaingoldvane2 03:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey I thought about what you said earlier bout the whole US thing... And your right. Now that George Treasurestealer has been dishonorably discharged from the Parliament for lying, I think that maybe I could be representative of Spain? Warhawk1 00:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Pre taking over Port Royal. I think Pre has the right to make up anything he wants in his stories. And British Pariliment and Mandalorians are BOTH fan-made stories. He is just using that as a storyline. Just because he is in your storyline doesn't mean he cant use an island that your storyline's charactors own to be somewhere he can take over. Btw... I was wanting to be Representitive of India. 17:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I use Richard more. I use Richard Goldvane a small bit more than Green. 02:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Parliament Hello, I'm Gm or The Warlocks Revenge and from what I know you have declared war on my please list a time I culd meet you to discus this "war" 00:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) k K. Its warhawk to blame then oh and i saw where you misspelled my name lol. Goldhawk actually has a nice ring to it. 03:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ok Ok, sorry I might have over reacted a little on this "war" thing. My guild is a war guild but right now we only have 5 members so I got really worried when I found out someone declared War on us. 12:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Go Online I see you... AFK huh? Get online... if you dare Warhawk1 01:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me. Um... i was wondering if i could be Representative of Raven's Cove? I like it much more than India. 16:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me. Um... i was wondering if i could be Representative of Raven's Cove? I like it much more than India. 16:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) O_O Ok, according to Warhawk1. He was pretending to be evil and then you would stop him and everyone would think your a hero. As you may know Warhawk was blocked because of this "act." If it turns out this is fake then he will be unblocked. Don't lie wether this is true or not. 21:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) um um, i dont know what you mean by follow. you could ask eliza herself on the other wiki. 15:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I didnt invite myself I was invited Listen i was invited by Lord Leon, Duches of anemois, and Giratina Origin Forme so take the cross out of my name Guild Hey, My only officers were: Greencloths James Warhawk Lawrence sonmething Lisa someting and William Darkbones. Lisa left the guild earlier. Right now I'm not for sure who did it. James and someone else say it was William Darkbones, but William says it was James, idk. I dont think there would even be a way for the Parliament to help the guild. We are down to 4 members out of 10. I'm trying to get the other guild members who edited on here to come back. 12:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) !!!! Why?!?!?!? I DEMAND to have my spot back as representative of Raven's Cove. Cuchifrito just erased my name and put this ' Captain Ezekiel ' dude as my spot!!!! I say Cuchifrito and Ezekiel should be removed from parilament or at least talked to or punished. I do not want this ' ezekiel ' getting MY spot with the help of Cuch. I demand you ge to the bottom of this and give me my spot back or it will be WAR! I dont wanna sound mean but im mad right now. I mean they just erased my named and didn't even get noticed!! ' VERY MAD!!!' 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) removed stuff well, pizzaman didn't understand what the pieces of 8 were, he thought that section was for who he was. he ended up putting his piece of 8 as "A BLACK GUY!", his words not mine. 16:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Court Yo Franny and a few other members accepted me back into the Brethern. Hope you dont mind. I wrote the story on the 5th brethern court page. Warhawk1 01:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) WHAT? WHY?? WHA?? no... WHAT DID I DO??? Richard Goldhawk voted for me not James Warhawk. I didn't erase anything! I promise! If i did something wrong i didn't mean to!! Im sorry for whatever i did. All i did was post that i had two votes. Ill undo anything i did.... i know Richard Goldhawk sounds like Richard Goldvane but they are different people! He is my friend and uses my computer! Richard GoldVANE does NOT = Richard GoldHAWK. And i didn't erase anything!! 21:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks Oh an i believe Goldhawk joined as a non-lord. Can he be a lord? 21:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Um, what countries are open.Portugal, pretty much the first open european country you think of will work.. Mate... mate im not black mailing and im not going to ban mate im just mad of something im srry but i take anger out on stuff im srry if ye thought i was being rudePizzaman99 21:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Meet Please set up a time for me to meet u in-game 23:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Lord Category I saw you message on CaptainGoldvane's talk page. I made the category called Pirate Lord that I will add to all the pages for the Pirate Lords. 02:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually I didn't copy Um when I made the Alliance of EITC Guilds i wasn't copying you Parilament of Bretheren Court. I came up with it all on my own xD. And i thought that all EITC Guilds needed to be forged together into a group. It's not meant to be AGAINST or at WAR with the Parilament of the Brethren. We aren't enemies are we? i just made an alliance. ~Johnathan Juryrig. Kinda Johnathan Juryrig is kinda my pirate. I use to let my friend use him but now i use him. I took a look into the EITC Guilds because Johnathan was left in an EITC Guild. They need to all have one alliance. And the guild that Johnathan was in got deleted. So he is no longer EITC. But just because Leon is part of our government doesn't mean we are on his side or WITH him. And the alliance is for any EITC Guild to join. We didn't invite Leon. Cad Bane claims he owns all EITC Because Leon left it in his command. This is wrong. All EITC need to be in one big alliance. And I no longer have a pirate in EITC, so i am forced to quit the alliance. Its a big mess cuz Billy Lockcutter keeps making guilds. And i keep joining them on John. However, he keeps DELETING his guilds! -_- He makes an EITC Guild, then deletes it and makes a pirate Guild. Then he deletes his pirate guild and makes a bountyhunter Guild, then deletes it. etc... So... im no longer EITC btw. And, the Alliance wasn't made to be enemies with the Court. It was just made to figure out who should be the leader EITC Guilds. And they aren't against you. Id like to keep my spot in the Alliance if thats ok with you. We aren't Leon. I mean Macmorgan is EITC And he is in the Parilament. So your considered just as EITC As i am right? I mean your leader of two governments, in which one has EITC+Pirates, and the other which has Pirates only I mean im just saying.. Well anyway the Alliance isn't the brethren's enemy! Its just a diff government. I will quit the alliance if you really want me to. 14:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) french and spanish clothes on the phase files can you add the image of the french and spanish clothes!!!!!!!! please!!!!! Government As we speak new EITC guilds form. We need to create the government page immediately. Good luck King Swordmenace. ~Captain James Warhawk Thanks Thank you for helping me try to convince francis that war is a bad thing please also check out my page called " Peace to the Pirates and CO " 22:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sven DaggerBones ok, ok.. the only reason i had that was just what was themost awesome war. im not saying it was a goodwar, a fun war, but if you wish, i will remove it 00:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA My plan has only begun! HAHAHAHA! Listen, PARTNER You clearly removed me on your friends list. Lets set up a place to meet and we can end this nonsense!